Burning Seas
Event Overview Greetings Captains, A maniacal force has risen on the outskirts of settled waters. Born in the shadow of the Forsaken, the Reavers have fashioned a life from salvaged wreckage and scorched remains. Their technology is explosive, unstable and brimming with power. The invasion is upon us, are you ready for the seas to burn? Watch Event Briefing Video Here! Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of invading Reaver Fleets to earn points. *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. *This bonus can be redeemed multiple times, and will yield more points with each completion. *With the Maximum bonus points per completion being reached upon the fifth completion of a set. *Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets. *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets. *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets. Note *Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points per completion. *Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points per completion. *Set C Bonus starts at 50,000 points, and will cap out at 75,000 points per completion. *Individual targets will contribute more points. The five targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the bonus. Event Prizes Tier 1 20,000 - 100,000 Tier 2 400,000 - 500,000 Tier 3 2,000,000 - 3,000,000 Tier 4 4,000,000 - 10,000,000 Tier 5 Note: Points listed are subject to change Prize Redemption Burning Seas will function as a Hull Store type event. There will be a number of Hulls available per tier that are available to be purchased. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem those points for prizes in the Hull Store. Target List Bonus Points Payout Here is the list of Bonus Point payouts by Tier including their diminishing returns. Group A *1,500,000 - First Completion *2,000,000 - Maximum Increasing Returns Group B *500,000 - First Completion *750,000 - Maximum Increasing Returns Group C *75,000 - Maximum Increasing Returns *50,000 - First Completion Individual targets will contribute more points. The five targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the bonus. New Blueprints Hellstrike Hull This looted Reaver Hull is the perfect platform for Rocket based fleets. Outfitted with advanced Rocket loading and fuel boosting systems, the Hellstrike fires rockets with extreme speed and boosted range, while also allowing some rockets to evade the protection offered by Walls. Prepare to see walls and turrets melt before you as you strike at the hearts of your enemies. Reaver Inferno Rockets This looted Reaver Rocket is a new weapon that can be outfitted to rocket base fleets. Infused with Reaver Technology this new rocket allows its payload to delivered at range, while also boosting the defensive values of hulls that are equipped with them. Additionally the Reaver technology in this weapon cause targets that are destroyed by it to EXPLODE! These explosions will damage surrounding enemy ships. Quotes Additional Facts Burning Seas will function similarly to Forsaken Fury 2, with a few changes. Read more about how we’re planning on running the event below: *Burning Seas will be a Hull Store type event. *The event targets will be Reaver based, with some new mechanics. *There will be two new prizes up for grabs in the Event Store. *The points system will be similar to Forsaken Fury 2, but instead of decreasing bonus *points, we've reversed it so that you receive increasing bonus points for completing sets. *We’ve also taken feedback into consideration about target difficulty which was a common complaint from Forsaken Fury 2. You can also watch the Burning Seas breakdown from last nights Battle Vortex here . Prizes Rundown Tier 1 *Light Cruiser is the prize most lower level players would want to get as it is one of the stepping stone hulls to have. This Hull can do forsaken mission easily hunting down 27 and below targets with less repairs. Tier 2 *Battle Cruiser, Hammerhead A and B or Sea Scorpian A are good Hulls to get. Tier 3 *Mercury and Mauler are best in raid and missions, Rampart is best in Base defense. Battleship, Missile cruiser, Strike cruiser and Mako have their specialised usage and still good choices. Tier 4 *Tritons, Guardians and Goliaths are Best Defense hulls. *Interdictor, Barracuda are FVF Hulls, *While Dreadnought X, MCX, Treshers and Strike Cruiser X are best Attacking Hulls in Game. *Spectre are the best Raid and Mission Subs there is. Gallery Burning_Seas_Kixeye_Introduction_Screen.png|Burning Seas Kixeye Introduction Screen Burning_Seas_Event_Prizes.png|Burning Seas Event Prizes Reaver_Ships.png|Reaver Ships Category:Events Category:Burning Series Video Related Pages *Original Event Briefing (Blocked) *Event Information & Prizes *Event Briefing Navigation Category:Events Category:Burning Series Category:Reaver Faction